Our life
by Kisa167
Summary: Naruto and Sasukes first kiss, surprising! Will Sakura accept the outcome? a NaruxSasu Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

All the love that history knows, is said to be in every rose.  
yet all that could be found in two, is less than i fell for you

I do not own Naruto... Sadly, I wish I did. Really!

I hope you enjoy, and if there are spelling errors please notify me

Now to the story!

They finally Graduated the ninja academy. Sasuke sat there silently as all the girls in the class oh'd and awed him. It really started piss him off. He looked up only to see Naruto crouching on his desk staring him in the eyes. "Beat it!" Sasuke said coldly. "Why should I?" Naruto asked temperamentally staring at him his nose almost touching Sasukes. he then felt a brush against his back causing him to fall forward into a kiss with Sasuke. Sasuke pulled back quick and started to spit at the kiss. Then around that time he realized he enjoyed it. He stopped spitting and sat back to how he was prior the kiss. Calm.  
Naruto on the other hand Jumped five feet into the air and fell to the ground starting to gag and spit not letting on he liked it. He didn't know what this feeling was, that was wrenching it's way around his stomach. Sakura and Ino crowded Naruto yelling things like "WHAT'S WRONGS WITH YOU"  
to "ARE YOU RETARDED?!" from either one of the female ninja. Sakura was about to charge Naruto When the most Unlikely thing happened. "Sakura! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you did he?" Sasuke commanded in a cold harsh voice.

"Everyone take your seats! I have to call out the teams groups! Iruka called out. All the seats were taken. Sakura even sat next to her ex best friend Ino, because she didn't want to sit beside Naruto. And another oddly surprising thing happened, Sasuke let Naruto sit next to him. he almost seemed happy about it.  
Naruto sat down next to Sasuke cautiously waiting for some kind of catch. "Thanks for saving me back there,  
from Sakura I mean, She's scary!" Naruto said still weary of the sudden change of heart in Sasuke.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto with an almost kind look in his eyes. "No problem"  
By then most of the Teams were called out and after went to lunch. "Team seven : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka called out just as the bell for lunch gave out.

Sasuke didn't say anything but he was happy and curious. Since he was in the same group as Naruto he could start to understand more about his feelings towards him. 'So I'm on the same team as Sasuke, at least he's trying to be nice. Can't say the same for Sakura though Naruto thought detestably. he walked over to the always present swing he used to play on there alone at lunch when he was younger. No-one even TRIED to understand him except Iruka-Sensei, he was the only one Naruto had ever to turn to. He was like his father. When Naruto sat on the swing someone started to push it. "You look so lonely..." The deep yet young voice said softly and sadly. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise jerking his head to the side to see who it was, but he already knew the answer for his name escaped his lips before he turned "Sasuke?!" "Yeah?" Sasuke jumped on the back of the swing standing up on it, but not kicking naruot off, it made the swings go faster and higher. Sasukes legs were just above Naruto's head. "What is it" "What are you doing?" Naruto's face flushed prettily, thinking Sasuke was probably just being friendly but not knowing the still present feeling in his stomach.

"Just Swinging." Sasukes body seemed much toned then yesterday and his face was much more girly looking and attractive to Naruto. "Why do you need to know?" "Just wondering." Naruto looked up and smiled blushing yet again for Sasuke. 'Is this what those stupid girls feel when they look at Sasuke?' Naruto thought. "Hey Sasuke? Why are you so different today" Sasuke looked at him surprised. His eyes were larger and deeper then before and his cheeks were a bright shade of red.  
"What do you mean? We Are in the same group, so I guess we've got to get along"  
"Really?" Naruto's thoughts drifted to Sakura. 'In that case I may as well leave, cause I'll just get in Sakura's way, there's no way we'll get along after today. She keeps saying that she hates me, and that if I go anywhere near Sasuke...' "SASUKE!" I have to go now Bye"  
Naruto jumped off the swing just in time seeing Sakura, he ran full speed into the school down the hall and into the classroom. He sat in the doorway trying to catch his breath, he walked calmly over to Shikamaru and Choji and sat down, acting as innocent as could be. Sasuke jumped off the swing and walked by Sakura slowly taking his time to get into the school as soon as he got in, he made a mad dash for the class room and sat in front of Naruto like he did to him earlier. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled the blonde outside the school as fast as his legs would carry him. Out of everyones sight Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall. "Why Do I have this feeling when I look at you!" Sasuke asked roughly. Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke, trying to take in what was happening. He brought his hand up to Sasukes holding it gently. "I could ask you the same question you know!" Naruto said in a whisper, eyes looking to Sasukes lips waiting and wanting.

Sasuke looked faint and his cheeks turned sunburn red. he turned away from Naruto and placed his arms around his body in a self embrace. "You make me feel so amazing" Naruto walked up beside him and held his hand out waiting for Sasuke to take it when he did, he pulled him in for a second kiss, wondering if Sasuke would hate him for what he just did. "Sasuke, you make me feel... so... loved"  
Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos neck pulling himself closer. "You make me feel.. The same way"  
Naruto pulled Sasuke back in for an even deeper kiss brushing his tounge against Sasukes lips asking for entrance. When Sasuke parted his lips Naruto ventures into Sasukes mouths depths.  
Sasuke moaned softly, but pulled away soon after. "We've got to get back to the class room!" Sasukes face was a Tomato.  
"Yeah we better... Iruka-sensei will most likely get mad if we're late! let's hurry and go before we get caught"  
When Naruto and Sasuke got to class They saw a strange looking man with silvery gray hair.  
"I expected maybe the lowest of the class to be late, but not the top." Kakashi said evilly.  
Sasukes anger could be seen by anyone with a brain. "Don't talk about Naruto like that"  
"Sasuke, I think he was talking to both of us, not just me..." 'Who the hell IS this guy, he's such a jerk.  
I don't even know him! Sasuke nodded at him. he had just stood up for him in front of Sakura and really didn't really give a damn what she thought.

"Alright, follow me!" the silver haired man commanded leading them outside on to the roof. Naruto smiled looking at Sasukes back he had stuck up for him, the second person in his life who even botherd with him.  
And Sasuke was even unusually grumpy towards this man than toward any of him irritating fangirls.  
Kakashi had announced that they all were to introduce themselves and to tell each other a bit about ourselves.  
Sakura blushed fiercly as she stated her dream "My name is Haruno Sakura! My dream is to get a certain someone to like me"  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I simply wish to die happily with the one I love, after killing a certain someone." Sasuke Stated, eyes filled with emotion.

"Now Naruto, what about you? Do you have any likes? Dislikes? Dreams?" Kakashi asked boringly. "I only like two things, That's a certain "someone," and Ramen! I hate girls and I'm gonna be Hokage one day! he said more than happily.  
Kakashi's one revealed eye looked surprised. Sakura was unbelievably angry "I Hate You More!" She said as she stuck out her tounge.  
Sasukes face turned a bright shade of red.

"What? I hate girls cause they're mean and inconsiderate and I AM gonna be Hokage! And if I am gonna die I'll do so fighting alongside My LIFE long partner!" He said looking at Kakashi.  
"And who's your life long PARTNER?" Kakashi asked looking intrigued. When Kakashi Sasuke subconciously edged closer to Narutoas his face turned pink.  
"Umm...well... You know... the person that's for sure..." Naruto said his face turning different shades of pink every second. Sasuke touched Naruto's back softly. "And how might I know this "person?" Naruto if you refuse to tell just say you don't want to but at least give me a hint. Kakashi said with a gleam in his eye.

"I...you...ahhh." Narutos face was as red as blood.  
"I bet your gay, huh?" Sakura said with an evil smile across her lips.

End of first Chapter I Hate cliff hangers but I don't mind leaving people with one, I'm mean that way, HeHe! Sorry it was so short I'll have more up later, Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter! Please review!

You could hate a person But like 'em in the end  
You could love today But fear tomorrow  
You could despise life But love it with your friends


	2. Chapter 2

It's Me kisa! Well yeah.. ummm Please review this is after all my FIRST fanfic on this site so I NEED reviews.  
I hope that's not too much to ask... Sasuke I forgot to mention is Sort of or totally OOC srry... (;.) Hehe.  
Well on with the story!

Chapter 2

Sasuke looked over to Sakura grinning evily, not speaking a word.  
Sakura's face fell when she saw Sasukes smile. She looked at him then back at Naruto. "WHEN AND HOW!  
She screeched angerily. NAruto grimanced at Sakura's whale like mouth ans sighed. "Today... We found out we were.. We didn't even know we were umm.. errm...Gay." Naruto looked at Sasuke and openly held his hand.  
"Sasuke! Why Naruto OF ALL PEOPLE! You could be with Neji or Shikamaru! BUT YOU CHOSE NARUTO"  
Sasuke glared at Sakura then said in a mono tone voice, "Who said I WAS with Naruto..." When Sakura turned the other way Sasuke winked at Naruto and a smile found it's way to his face.  
Naruto Smiled back at Sasuke, "Do ya think we should tell her we're together, maybe next month..." Naruto whispered sarcastically in Sasukes ear.  
"Nah she can figure it out herself." Sasuke whispered back.  
"I like your kind of thinking!" Naruto smiled impishly holding Sasukes hand some more. Sasuke blushed and looked away,  
being alot more shy than the younger boy. Naruto sniggerd letting go of Sasukes hand, and walking over to Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi-senei?  
When are we meeting next"  
"We're meeting tomorrow afternoon, on the bridge. Don't be late now!" Kakashi said cooly. Sasuke nodded then signaled for Naruto to follow him as he walked off.

Naruto let out a laugh and ran off towards Sasuke. "Wait up!" cried Naruto, "Where are we going?" He questioned.  
Sasuke turned around and shivered even though it was in the middle of spring. "I dunno Just walking" He smirked.  
"Hey, Sasuke are you cold?" When Sasuke nodded, Naruto pulled off his Jacket sholdering it on Sasuke. "Here! This will keep you warm"  
Sasuke blushed and Kissed Naruto on the Cheek... Just as Choji and Shikamaru were exitng the BBQ-House.  
Naruto and Sasuek turned four or five different shades of red. Shika and Choji looked at them with bug eyes.  
'It was bound to happen sooner or later.' Thought Naruto, looking at Sasuke for his reaction.  
'Dude, What the fuck?' Thought Shikamaru looking at the couple nervously, for an explanation.  
"What are you two doing? I mean, we had our suspitions, but are you two really, actually... Gay?" Blurted Choji, also bug eyed.  
Sasuke looked away, "So what if we are!?" He didn't like the tone og Choji's voice, or the look on Shikamaru's face.  
"How bothersome... Are you gonna let the girls know? Or are me and Choji going to have to keep it a secret? And for how long if we do?" Asked Shikamaru, recovering quickly, knowing that know matter what these two WERE His friends.  
"Yeah cause if we Have to keep it a secret, I'll have to go into hiding. Because if Ino's around I might blurt it out, since she always pressure's me with secrets. explained Choji.  
"Leave it to Shikamaru and Choji to back us up! Smiled Naruto. "I really don't care if you tell or not, but it's up to Sasuke"  
"It doesn't matter." Her said shyly. He kinda didn't want every girl from the academy bothering Naruto.  
"Okay... So if the guys ask we tell, if the girls ask, depending on who, we tell?" asked Shikamaru plainly.  
"Yeah! Thanks, you guys are the greatest!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke nodded slowly agreeing with Naruto.

"HEY! SHIKA CHOJI! WAIT UP YOU TWO! GEEZE!" Cried Ino who to their unnerving surprise, showed up. Her eyes buldged out of her eye sockets when she saw Naruto and Sasuke holding hands. "OH MY GOD! SASUKE"  
'Now to brace my self, I probably will have no balls after this.' Thought Naruto sadly. Sasuke had a worried look on his usually unexpressive face, but Naruto couldn't figure out why HE was worried.  
"Hey, Ino what's up?" asked Shikamaru plainly, hoping to draw her attention from her so called "crush," even though it was obvious she didn't like him,  
Which kinda pissed him off. Sasuke looked at Naruto and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Hey Shikamaru" Ino said brightly and turn her face to two of team 7's members, her face turn red when she saw Sasuke and Naruto holding hands!  
She smiled inwardly knowing that it would be fun to get her Shika even more jealous than he already was. "OMG Sasuke-kun! So what Sakura said is true! You and Naruto?  
WHY? You could have someone sooo much better, like me!" Ino said with an emphasized me.

"It REALLY isn't any of your bussiness! Me and Sasuke Have REAL feeling for each other! Everyone knows you don't really like Sasuke in that kinda way, So why would you care!? Naruto demanded angerily. Sasuke looked away and blushed, but didn't say anything. 

Ino went silent, her eyes locking With naruto's, "How... Is it that you know my feelings, I Don't even know WHO I LIKE MYSELF! So.  
How would you know... You don't even know me..."

"I don't know..." Naruto trailed off looking at Sasuke 'What's on your mind? Your so DAMN QUIET!' Naruto tugged on Sasuke's hand pulling him away from the group that had formed in front of them.  
"CYA NARUTO, SASUKE! Called Choji smiling and waving. "TOMORROW NARUTO, I"M GUNNA ASK YOU SOMETHING KAY"  
"Bye Naruto, Sasuke." Shikamaru called boardly.  
"YEAH, ALRIGHT TOMORROW THEN, CHOJI CYA LATER YOU TWO!" Naruto waved with his free hand.  
When The two boys were across town, closest to Sasukes house, Naruto pulled Sasuek into a hug, "I guess this is where we part ways Ne, Sasuke"  
Sasuke didn't answer. "Sasuke? Is something wrong, you haven't spoken a word since before we were talking to Shikamaru and Choji. What made you so quiet,  
WAIT DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?!?!?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD! I DID, DIDN'T I? 'I'm such a screw-up' Naruto thought bitterly 'Now Sasuke will go and find someone better and I'll be left alone.  
Again.  
"No, it's... It's not that." he said looking away.  
"Then what is it? Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him, that feeling in his stomach was back and h edidn't like it.  
Sasuke continued looking at the ground pretending to be intrested in the ground in front. "It's nothing... It's me, not you"  
"Sasuke...? Naruto's eyes were lined with tears, "W..What do you mean by that?" he asked softly, barely above a whisper.  
Sasuke looked dowm and started to walk away. "I'm Sorry."

'THAT'S IT! I'm tired of this great and mighty fucking UCHIHA!' Naruto thought, anger reaching his thoughts, covering his sadness.  
Naruto let out a low growl, leaping forwards, toward the Raven Haired boy Naruto sent him to the dirt holding him by his collar.  
"What the hell do you think your doing trying to play games with me!  
WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY SORRY!? ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME?" Tears were now streaming down Naruto's whiskered face.  
A single tear fell on Sasukes cheek, whose eyes were still closed from the impact. "Fine I see how it is, Cya UCHIHA!" Naruto Said Sasuke's last name like it were some sort of poison.  
"Naruto! That's not it!" Sasuke cried as Naruto ran off.

Naruto had reached his house in record time, he opened his door he was still out of breath. 'My life is falling apart...' He thought sadly. A voice in the back of his mind pulled him into thought when he sat down.  
"You never even had your life together in the first place." the gruff demon voice said sarcastically.

Sasuke sat crying where he was left. He stood up and waled into his house. "Stupid Naruto, I don't need you"  
he said as he kicked the wall, knowing he still needed him.

"Who are you?" he asked the demon voice.  
"I'm Kyuubi dummy! I live in you, and you and I BOTH know YOU Need to fix things in your life, like that so called relationship with that Sasuke character.  
"Shut up he's the one who broke it off with me!" Naruto scoffed tears welling up again.  
"Am I the only one in this body that TRIES to hear anything! Geeze I'll repeat what the raven haired bot said moments before you were out of hearing range, "Naruto! That's not it!" the Kyuubi said plainly "You realize you have to call him now? Right? You were to quick to judge he might've had a lot on his mind"  
Naruto nodded his thoughts broken from a slight breeze coming from the door he'd left open. He walked over to the phone, and Dialed Sasuke's number

When Sasuke heard the phone ring he picked it up "What do you want?" he sounded the way he used to. Cold and hurtful.

"Sasuke? I.. I'm sorry I didn't realize what you said.. until..." Naruto trailed off sadly "your still angry.. right?" Tears brimmed his eyes once more.

"Its..its nothing...every couple has problems." Sasuke said sniffing.

"Sasuke can.. I come over.. I need to see you!" Naruto asked Wiping his face of tears that had made their way down his face.

"Yes.." he replied softly...

End of Chapter 2

I know it was short... GAAAAH! Stupid shortness! Oh well please fogive me! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! it's me again! I hope your enjoying this story... My first ever on this site so, yeah... PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm sorry I'm taking such along time with the updating.. I get side tracked and my life is Haywire right now... My mom might try to kick me out, and I'm living at my grandmas now... Jeez! --.--

Well I hope you like the next chapter!

Previously in chapter two :

"You realize you have to call him now? Right? You were to quick to judge he might've had a lot on his mind.."

Naruto nodded his thoughts broken from a slight breeze coming from the door he'd left open. He walked over to the phone, and Dialed Sasuke's number

When Sasuke heard the phone ring he picked it up "What do you want?" he sounded the way he used to. Cold and hurtful.

"Sasuke? I.. I'm sorry I didn't realize what you said.. until..." Naruto trailed off sadly "your still angry.. right?"

Tears brimmed his eyes once more.

"Its..its nothing...every couple has problems." Sasuke said sniffing.

"Sasuke can.. I come over.. I need to see you!" Naruto asked Wiping his face of tears that had made their way down his face.

"Yes.." he replied softly...

Onto Chapter 3 :

Alright, I'll be there soon... Kay? he smiled softly into the phone, "Bye." Naruto called almost silently, when he heard a click on the other end of the phone he hung up.

Naruto on his way to Sasuke's picked up dinner supplies for two, since Sasuke Never cooked for himself, that would be his start for making up for the whole mess he started. Naruto knocked softly waiting for the door to open. Sasuke cracked the door open slowly peering out to see who it was although he already knew who it was. "Sasuke, I-I'm sorry, I have a... Stubborn streak." Naruto had tears in his eyes again, looking at Sasukes he let the groceries fall to the ground as he pulled Sasuke holding him loosely.

"It's alright, I should know, most about stubbornness." Sasuke smiled weakly into the younger boys hair.

"Let me make dinner for you as an apology!" Naruto said holding him closer. When Sasuke nodded, Naruto picked the groceries off the ground brought them into the house, and started he started making Yakisoba and Gyoza.

Sasuke went up into his room leaving Naruto to himself, so he could go change out of his normal clothes into black shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sasuke, Dinner's ready!" Naruto called down the hallway, placing their dinners on the table. When He didn't get an answer, he walked down the hall into Sasuke's room, Sasuke was staring at the ground blandly. Naruto walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled gently. "Nothing." He said "cheerfully.

"Hurry up, Dinner's ready." Naruto seeing Sasuke smile like that made him blush.

"Let's go eat before it gets cold, I got us... a movie too..." Naruto said holding out his hand waiting for him to take it. Sasuke took his hand smiling softly at him.

Naruto pulled him up Glancing at the clock it read 7:15, he smiled. "We have plenty of Alone time"

"Good!" Sasuke exclaimed smiling nicely. Naruto leaned in and gave him a searing kiss laced with passion. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, Not saying anything but kissing back, Yes.

Naruto held him closer, but pulled away, looking deep into his jet lack eyes. He kissed Sasukes forehead lightly. "Let's go eat before it gets cold." Naruto smiled into Sasukes raven colored hair.

"Alright" Sasuke followed Naruto to his living room.

"I'll put on the movie." Naruto walked over to the tv and put the tape in the VCR, "A Night to remember" Naruto said from across the room, "that's what it's called!" Naruto got the blankets for watching movies and brought the T.V tables out.

When everything was set up Sasuke started eating slowly. He ate very elegantly. A lot neater then Naruto ever did.

'My heart, it's beating way too fast, Can this be real? Am I really sitting here WITH Sasuke!' Naruto's face was heating up fast. Naruto had finished his meal alot faster then Sasuke, and had put his arm around Sasuke during the movie. (it was a comfort/drama/angsty type movie.) Sasuke's face turned a brilliant shade of magenta, and he snuggled closer to Naruto.

"Sasuke, Are you alright?" Naruto asked as the main character in "A Night to Remember" Was talking to his best friend about having problems coping with life. Naruto looked down at Sasuke clasping his own hand over his.

Sasuke smiled."I love you." he said very softly.

"I love you more!" Naruto smiled into Sasukes hair, kissing the crown of his head lightly. The movie was touching making a tear cascade down the boys face.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "Don't cry." He kissed Naruto's tear making it disappear from his face, leaving Sasuke's lips damp.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Naruto wiped away the rest of his tear, He smiled down at Sasuke, kissing him gently holding him closely, and flicking out his tounge asking for entrance.

Sasuke let him enter, but when the kiss was done Sasuke blushed and turned away. "Its getting late." he said shyly.

"It is? I guess your one to turn in early, hey?"Naruto smiled lightly brushing his lips against Sasukes one more time before turning to leave. "Thank you for having me, But don't think I'll let you go without explaining to me what happened earlier.." Naruto smiled evilly, and walked out of the Uchiha residents.

Watching Naruto leave, Sasuke giggled weakly.

Well that's the end of that chappie! Sorry it was so short! Please review I'll try to update as soon as I can alright? byebye!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy It's me again! ... gaahhh Ive been really bored lately.. living at mah grammys and all so yeah...

Kyuubi will be in this chapter! Alright when him and naruto are talking it will be like:::

Kyuubi "Hey Naruto? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??"

Naruto 'No, Not really, your too annoying!'

**There are going to be alot of scene changes From Naruto - Sasuke!**

**Each paragraph (Space between sentences) is a scene change!**

_**Starting with Naruto**_!

Enjoy the chapter... Please review, Please review! _Pretty please!_

_Previously::: "It is? I guess your one to turn in early, hey?"Naruto smiled lightly brushing his lips against Sasukes one more time before turning to leave. "Thank you for having me, But don't think I'll let you go without explaining to me what happened earlier.." Naruto smiled evilly, and walked out of the Uchiha residents._

_Watching Naruto leave, Sasuke giggled weakly._

**Now the great chapter 4::**

On the way back to his house Naruto stopped by the docks, sitting silently he mused to himself.

'Kit? Things went very well, but you really should have asked him.. before you cuddled him like that!' The kyuubi spoke up after along while of being silent.

Sasuke couldn't get any sleep.He tried everything to fall asleep, but nothing worked. "I should've asked him to stay over." he mumbled to himself.

I know I should have, but... He was upset enough! I didn't want to make it worse!'

"I know kit, By the way he seemed more upset when you left, don't you agree?"

Sasuke soon fell into a dreamfilled sleep, and had the strangest dream, he soon figured out he didn't understand.

A prickling sensation ran up Naruto's spine, making him shiver. He looked up from where he sat looking back in the direction Sasukes house was, he could see two dark figures heading toward him. The aura he was getting from them was bad news, he Knew he was going to have a fight on his hands.! "Kit! get ready for this they may be extremly dangerous considering they're hiding their Chakra!" The Kyuubi, feeling a brotherly relationship with Naruto, wanted to protect him from harm. "When, and if, you need it I'll lend my Chakra to you!"

XXXXOXXXX

Sasuke woke up. He had tears in his eyes. He didn't understand. He couldn't remember his dream at all something was wrong though, he could feel it.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, quickly catching sight of a kunai thrown his way, he dodged it and threw his own kunai at the other man. Hitting his right leg, he fell to his knees, The first attacker sent poisoned needles to Naruto, one catching his left arm. "Damn it!" Kyuubi called out to Naruto, sending his Chakra to his arm clearing his arm of poison and wounds.

Sasuke felt a pain in his arm, he Immiediatly thought of Naruto, He got dressed and quickly ran towards Naruto's house.

"Thanks Kyuubi.." Naruto trailed off as he felt a third presence. "NOT FAIR! THREE AGAINST ONE YOU COWARDS!" Naruto felt the red Chakra overwhelm him, Kyuubi took over.

'My turn Naruto! You can't beat them without help yet!' Kyuubi overlooked the surroundings and realized they were at the docks. He smiled, They had the disadvantage now.

"Heehe" One of the goons smiled. he had Sasuke over his shoulder, he was passed out. "I wouldn't move if I were you!"

Sasukes eyes opened slowly, 'Where the hell am I?' he thought. he looked around slowly, seeing Naruto covered in a red Chakra, he start panicing.

"SASUKE?! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Naruto called violently

"Wha?.." Sasuke soon realized that it wasn't a dream, He was being held hostage by these guys. He grabbed the goons head holding it on each side, pulling it horizontally to the right, snapping his neck making him fall to the ground. "Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, he jumped behind Sasuke in a back to back manner. "Let's go!" Naruto smiled grateful Sasuke was now here to help him. Sasuke jumped to the first guy, sending a 'Gaton Gyakuyo no Jutsu' at him burning him to a crisp. Naruto simply stabbed the second one in the throat killing him instantly. they were now spread across the docks. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" Naruto asked running over to Sasuke, jumping on him sending them both to the ground and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried! Sasuke what in gods name happened to you?" he asked after giving him a searing kiss.

Sasuke turned bright red, Naruto was on top of him. "Yeah... I'm fine.."

"Oh thank god! I thought t-that they had you!" Naruto was in tears now. "H-how?" Was all Naruto could manage out of his chapped lips.

"Be grateful he's alive kit!" Kyuubi sighed Still angry that HE didn't get to be the one who killed them all off.

"I'm _**STILL **_Sasuke Uchiha you know!" Sasuke said sorta annoyed that **ANYONE **would think he was weak.

Naruto wiped his tears away, with a new found Smile, "I know your name silly!" Naruto got off of Sasuke, helping him up smiling his fox like grin still. 'I'm going to sleep now kit! Talk to you later!' was all kyuubi said before disappearing from the boys mind. "Alright! good night, thank you for your help kyuubi!" Naruto said to the tired fox.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, slightly confused and taken aback, "Who are you talking to?"

"What do you mean who am I talking to? I just said I know your name silly!" Naruto looked at him strangely. The only one other than Sasuke he **WAS** talking to was Kyuubi.

"Nope, not that! you were talking to someone other than me..." Sasuke looked at him, blandly serious. He wanted to get to the bottom of it now.

Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically. "What are you talking about?"

'Kyuubi was the only other person I was talking to though...' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke stared now, "I heard you talking to someone, or something Just now too!" Sasuke ran his hand through his raven colored locks. "Infact you just said 'Kyuubi was the only other person...' HOLY SHIT YOU WERE TALKING TO KYUUBI!" Sasuke's face was covered with the expression of shock.

Naruto's eyes widened. "But that means you can hear MY thoughts!" Naruto exclaimed, he was quite amazed at the Uchiha. 'Sasuke I think you're hott!" Naruto thought quite loudly testing his new theory.

Sasuke's face turned beat red, he looked at Naruto who was looking at him square in the face with an expression of anger. "So, you think I'm hott?" Sasuke asked still blushing looking away now.

"Hey it does work!" Naruto smiled 'I love you, Sasuke!' Naruto smiled softly 'I wonder if we have to see each other in order for this to work.' Naruto thought.

'Only one way to find out! We test it tomorrow when I go to the market. You stay at your house. Alright?' Sasuke thought to Naruto still blushing. 'I love you too, Naruto.'

I'm sorry for not updating for a while... lol I've been really busy! I'm also sorry for the chappie for being so short! I wonder what will happen next?

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
